Beyond Reason
by Malicious Ink
Summary: A few months ago Ran decided to go to America as a foreign exchange student. During her winter break something tragic happens to Conan, which results in all communication between her and Shinichi to cease. It isn't until much later that he finds out why.


**Beyond Reason**

**Summary: **A few months ago Ran decided to go to America as a foreign exchange student. During her winter break something tragic happens to Conan, which results in all communication between her and Shinichi to cease. It isn't until Ran's parents decide to renew their wedding vows that Shinichi finds out the reason why.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the animated series Meitantei Conan (名探偵コナン)/Case Closed/Detective Conan. Some of the characters in this story have been made up;

I make no claim to the characters created by Gosho Aoyama (青山 剛昌 _Aoyama Gōshō_.)

* * *

"I, Mouri Kogorou, take you, Eri Kisaki to be my friend, lover, and most importantly, my wife. Even after all these years, I still choose you to be my loving partner; through times of plenty and times of want, through times of sickness and times of health, through times of joy and times of sorrow. I promise to cherish you for all that you are and stand by your side, faithfully, until death do us part." Mouri Kogorou said, as he took a hold of his wife's hands, and gazed longingly into her light purple eyes. "I love you," he whispered softly as the Reverend turned to Eri so she could say her vows, "And I'm sorry for being an idiot…"

"I, Kisaki Eri, take you, Mouri Kogorou to be my lawfully wedded husband, partner, and eternal friend in life. In the presence of God and all those dear to us, I solemnly vow to be your faithful partner in life, in both sickness and health, through the good and the bad, in sadness and joy. I promise to love you unconditionally; to support and cherish all that is you from this day forward, for as long as we both shall live." Eri said as her cheeks turned a pale crimson. "I love you too." She replied to his pervious comment, smiling as she looked into his deep brown eyes and tightened her grip on his hands.

Both of them looked longingly into each others eyes as the Reverend asked everyone to stand for a prayer and by the time she was asking if anyone had any objections they were lost in their own world. They truly did love each other and this was the happiest day of their life, aside from the day Ran was born.

Ran truly was the most one of the most important thing in their lives. It was apparent they both loved her as if she were an angel sent from the heavens themselves; however it wasn't until she left to spend a year as a foreign exchange student in America that they realized just how she had bound them together. She had been the only reason they had truly been in contact over the past few years and her absence had only made them miss each other even more than usual. Almost two weeks after Ran had left for America, a lonely Kogorou had called up Eri and practically begged her to go out for dinner; it was then that he proposed the idea that they start living together again and renew their wedding vows.

**.xXx.**

"Mom's so beautiful." Ran whispered as she tried to hold back tears and watched her parents seal their marriage with a kiss. Eri was wearing a long, sleeveless, flowing white gown; her long brown hair was unfastened and hung in small ringlets that spiraled down her back, and she was wearing contacts instead of her usual black-rimmed glasses.

"I know," Sonoko, Ran's best friend, replied as she wiped a few tears from her face using a blue handkerchief that matched her dress, "And your father cleans up pretty well." She had seen Kogorou dressed up before, so it wasn't much of a surprise to see him in a black tuxedo; instead she was referring to his attitude. She had expected him to say something stupid about their female Reverend and cause Eri to hit him; however to her surprise he had been extremely well behaved so far.

"This means a lot to both of them." A familiar male voice replied from behind as Eri and Kogorou walked down the aisle, followed by the bridesmaids, groomsmen, and then the guests. "The entire time I've been back that's all I've heard from them."

"Shi-shi-shin…" Ran stammered in an almost inaudible voice, as the hair on the back of her neck stood up, and she froze in place. _No, not now…please…no…_She thought as her heart began to beat frantically and her hands began to shake. _Not when I've finally stopped crying myself to sleep…please, no, I don't want to destroy all of that hard work…_

"K-kudo-kun!" Sonoko exclaimed, almost flipping her chair over as she turned to see if it was truly him. "Oh god, no, please tell me there isn't a case going on…here!" Sonoko said as she looked around frantically. They were in the backyard of a Western Style banquet house and the only thing she could see was people calmly leaving their white chairs and following the bride and groom inside. "Oh, that's right! Your mother is the maid of honor! I didn't even register that when I saw her…it's been so long!"

"Glad to see you care," Shinichi said as he rolled his eyes, "I've been sitting behind you guys this entire time. The only reason I didn't say anything was because the ceremony started as soon as I got back from the bathroom and…h-hey, Ran? W-wait! Where are you going?" Shinichi questioned, sounding both confused and concerned as he watched her get up without turning to look at him or even say a word and walk off past the outdoor altar towards a large Sakura orchard.

"R-ran!" He exclaimed as he stood up, knocking his chair over, ignoring it, and followed after her. It had been exactly three months since _he_ had last talked to her and honestly, he had a feeling it had a feeling it had to do with her sudden decision to go to America for a year. As she put it in a conversation with Sonoko it was to "do something with my life aside from waiting for Shinichi." Which, his mind had registered as her just trying to live an exciting life, not her hating him.

_Shit, did she really mean she wanted to forget about? _He thought to himself as he began to run after her. _If that's the case, I should've just stayed away or even just stayed as Conan for another day so I could actually see her…maybe I should just leave her alone…_ He thought to himself, stopping for a minute between the altar and the entrance to the orchard. _No, you can't! _ He scolded himself._ I still owe it to her to at least tell her the truth…_He thought as he ran through an intricately designed wrought-iron archway and followed her footprints.

**.xXx.**

It had been three months since Shinichi's last confrontation with the Black Organization, which had resulted in a major blood bath. The Organization had found out his existence as Conan and had planned to destroy him and everyone else who had anything to do with him. Only with the help of the CIA agent Hidemi Hondou, the FBI agents investigating the Organization, and the full support of the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department (who were on a need-to-know basis) were they able to finally end this. However, this was not without casualties on both sides and heavy injuries.

Almost the entire Organization, aside from Vermouth and "Anokata," were either killed or had commit suicide due to the fact that they were continuously told "fight to the death or kill yourself before one of us has to." Those who died on the winning side were Police Chief Matsumoto Kiyonaga, Inspector Megure Juuzou, Inspector Shiratori Ninzaburou, and Jodie Starling. Since then Vermouth had been seen only once, to deliver the message that the suitcase full of APTX 4869 they had managed to seize was indeed the last of it, and "Anokata," who was actually a man named Ichimaru Kyouga, was given the death penalty.

Conan had spent two months in the hospital as a result of this confrontation. During the first month he had the company of Ran who was back on a month-long winter break, his actual parents, Kogorou, and Eri. However, after Ran had returned his only visitors were his parents, who had dressed up for the last time as Conan's parents, and decided it was time to take their son home.

This time the idea was readily accepted by Shinichi, partially because he didn't want to burden Ran's parents anymore and he had hoped once the antidote was ready and sent to him he would be able to visit Ran. However, it was not until this morning that the antidote was actually complete.

**.xXx.**

"Ran!" Shinichi shouted as he rounded a corner, gripping at his right side. "Damn it." He growled as he leaned against a tree and took a deep breath. Even though his injuries were healed there were still days that he hurt immensely and today was definitely not going to be a good day for him. Especially since just a half an hour ago his body changed from the size of an elementary school student to the size of a high school student in less than a minute.

**.xXx.**

_I can't cry…I can't cry…_Ran thought as she continued to run as fast as she as her silver high-heeled sandals and light pink, knee-length dress would allow her. "I won't cry, I won't cry, I won't cry!" She began to repeat aloud as if the power of those words would keep her from doing so. "I won't cry, I won't c-crrry!" She practically shouted as her foot hit the root of a giant Sakura tree, causing her ankle twist, and her to fall face first on the ground.

"_O-ouch!"_ Ran cried as the tears she had been holding back began to slide down her cheeks and she sat up. "I…I can't move my ankle…S-somone…Help!" She shouted, ignoring the mud that was on the front of her dress, or on her palms as her tears began to blur her vision. "Someone please help me!"She shouted, her voice echoing through the orchard, causing dozens of white birds to scatter from the trees and fly elsewhere. "Please! Sonoko! Mom! Dad! Shi-shi-SHINICHI!"

**.xXx.**

_"Shi-shi-SHINICHI!" _Ran's voice echoed through the Orchard as dozens of white birds floated towards the sky. Instantly Shinichi's eyes widened and his heart began to pound at his chest. _Shit! _He thought pulling himself away from the tree, the fiery feeling in his side now seeming insignificant as he began to run towards the fleeing birds. "Ran, where are you?" Shinichi shouted as he made his way towards a giant Sakura tree.

"Over here!" Ran shouted, somewhat regretting the fact that she called his name now, yet glad that someone was coming to help her. _I guess I have to face it…_She thought as an even heavier stream of tears began to roll down her cheeks. _Shinichi isn't going to leave me alone now…and I can't exactly escape him…_She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, thinking back to two months ago.

**.xXx.**

"_Conan-kun!" Ran shouted, gasping as she made her way towards his bedside. "Oh my god…oh my god…w-what happened?" She questioned, looking from the tattered up boy who was hooked up to numerous IVs, an emergency oxygen tank, and had bandages covering more than half of his body, to the woman who had brought her here: Kudo Yukiko. _

"_Ran," Yukiko sighed, shutting the door and entering the room, "I know he wanted to be the one to tell you, but I think it will be easier to let you know now…just in case he…he doesn't make it…" She looked down for a moment, trying to keep her glossy eyes from being visible to the younger girl, who was now standing there shaking at her previous words. "You might want to sit down sweetie."_

"_Y-yes…" She said, sitting down on the sofa that was located next to the bed, looking back at Conan, and then at Yukiko, who was beginning to blur from the tears she didn't realize she was shedding._

"_I'm not sure how to tell you this…" Yukiko began, taking a deep breath, and trying to fight past the dry feeling she had in her mouth. "Do you remember going to Tropical Land with Shinchi?" She questioned, looking down once more, hoping that she could hold back her tears; it seemed she had been crying constantly for the past three days. However, what would any mother do knowing that he son was in a coma and could possibly die any minute due to internal bleeding? And was he going to be okay if he survived this? There was always the chance that there may be severe problems afterwards. _

"_Y-yes," Ran replied, for the third time, a bit louder than the first so Yukiko could hear her as panic started to creep throughout her entire body. She had never seen Yukiko act this way, hell, the only time she had ever seen her even act as if something was wrong was when it involved Shinichi being hurt. __**W-wait, Shi-Shinichi? **__Ran thought as she looked between Yukiko and Conan. "Oh god, no," She whispered as her heart threatened to burst, "H-he can't be…Shinichi…?" And with that being said, tears began to silently roll down Yukiko's cheeks._

**.xXx.**

"Shinichi, I'm right here!" Ran shouted as she saw him coming up one of the many paths the orchard contained. He was wearing a light blue suit with a black shirt underneath. He also looked tired; his shoulders were moving up and down rapidly as if he were having trouble breathing and he was sweating. He looked just as bad as he did whenever he was about to return to being Conan, but this time it was simply from over exerting himself.

"Ran," Shinichi said as he bent down at her side and looked her straight in the eyes, "Did you hurt your ankle?" He questioned, taking in her tear-streaked face, and dirty dress. _Damn it, this is my fault…_He thought as she tried to answer, but could only get out one word before she began to cry even harder than she originally was.

"I-I'm sorry." She whispered after a few heavy crying. "Really, I am...I should've known better than to run away from you…especially after all that time you spent in the hospital…" She whispered, lowering her voice while saying the last part of her sentence.

"I'm fine." He lied, not quiet registering what she had just said as he brushed the dirt off of her dress, turned her face back towards him, and began to wipe the tears from her face. "But you never answered my quest-wait, wait, what did you just say?" He froze, his eyes becoming wide, as he looked down at her, fear growing in her chest. "S-so you know…?" He questioned, moving his hands away from her, temporarily forgetting that she had just been calling for help.

"Y-yes, your mom told me…b-but don't get mad at her!" Ran said, also forgetting about the pain in her ankle as she looked him in the eyes. "She was so afraid she was going to lose you…and she didn't want me to find out when it was too late to say goodbye…" She replied, as her body began to shake a bit. "Earlier I-I-I just…I didn't know what to do! I didn't know why you wouldn't tell me…I thought you were mad at me…or that I did something wrong…I mean…I spent all that time with you in the hospital for the first month…until I was sure you were alrig-…"

"I didn't know how." Shinichi interrupted as he brought his hand up to wipe away her newest wave of tears. "There were many times I almost told you," He said as he sat down beside her and pulled her against his chest, causing a small blush to creep across his face, "It's just, I was afraid of how you might have reacted…and then your winter break was over and it was too late for me to tell you."

"Shinichi," Ran whispered, wrapping her arms around him tightly, as she began to remember why they were on the ground in the first place, "I can't stand up. I think I sprained my ankle."

"Oh-that's right!" Shinichi exclaimed, pulling away from her and looking down at her ankle. "Honestly, I'd rather not be the one to make it worse by trying to figure it out, so, we'll have Dr. Araide look at it once we get back." He sighed, standing up, and lifting her up bridal style. _Every time I try to tell you…_He thought, looking down at her as he began to walk back towards the banquet hall. _Something has to come up…_

"Shinichi," Ran whispered in a low voice, her cheeks turning the same color as the cherry blossoms, as she looked up at him, "I have something to tell you…"

"I can't hear you, Ran." He replied, looking down at her, moments before she placed her left hand on his right shoulder and moved closer, causing his cheeks to flush. "W-what is it?" He stammered as he looked down at her; even while covered in dirt she was extremely beautiful and having her this close made him extremely nervous.

"I love you." She whispered, leaning in so that their noses were touching, causing his face to turn an even darker shade of red. She smirked a bit, waiting for him to reply as she looked into his deep blue eyes. However she had only received "R-ran, I…" as a reply before she grew impatient and decided to close the gap between them by placing a kiss on his lips.

Shinichi's eyes widened and then closed eyes as he returned the kiss. "I love you too." He replied once he pulled away, smiling down at her, and then continued to walk towards the banquet hall. It was in that moment he realized, just as his father, Kogorou, and many men before him had realized: women were very complicated creatures and that he loved this one beyond reason.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: **I've been toying around with ways I would like to see Ran and Shinichi get together and this just happened to be one of them. The night I started writing The Fallen Kingdom I originally was going to write this idea into a story, however, I just couldn't put myself in a romantic mood, so I decided to just save this idea for later on and make that story into something a bit more exciting. And I guess that I could say that while listening to "Beside You" by Marianas Trench I got the inspiration needed to turn the idea behind this into an actual story.

So I hope you enjoyed it. Please review!

*Note, this takes place while Ran is in college, hence the month long winter break.


End file.
